All You Wanted
by purplelover
Summary: A cute songfic 1st song fic... gimme chance! With Ulrich and Yumi Song is.... All You Wanted.... READ READ!hehe! Thanks :P


_**okay... this might be my worst work yet... i dunno... I'll leave that to you all! No flames please! They will be used to burn flamers houses down!**_

**I was inspired suddenly when listening to the song, I expected it to turn out ALOT differently... but my hands didn't type what I origionally wanted... they did what THEY wanted... sigh evil hands... so here it is!**

_Song is "All You Wanted" By_ Michelle Branch

_italics - song lyrics_

**bold - story**

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

_I wanted to be like you  
I wanted everything_

**Ulrich walked to the bench casually, he had slept in late, and Odd didn't wake him. Everyone was talking about lyoko, when he arrived. "Hey." He said to everyone, then toYumihesaidit in a different way softer than how he says it to anyone else...**

While they all talked about random subjects,she glanced at him for a second or two, then bit her lip and turned towards the others.

_So I tried to be like you  
And I got swept away_

**Ulrich stood there cunfused.He decidedafter tuning out, that maybe she was flirting? It didn't seem like her... he promised himself to ask Odd later.**

**When they were in the safty of their own dorm, Ulrich asked Odd nervously, "Odd... I saw Yumi staring at me, for like 2 seconds, then turn around... is that supposed to mean something?"**

**Odd clapped his hands happily and announced, "Your gonna break the ice tonight!" Ulrich sighed and somehow Odd talked him into it.**

**Ulrich met Yumi in the park later that afternoon. "Yumi?" She smiled and nodded for him to go on. He took a deep breath and announced, "I... I love you..." Yumi hugged him and whispered, "I was so scared... you wouldn't love me back."**

_I didn't know that it was so cold  
And you needed someone  
to show you the way_

**Ulrich embraced her for a few minutes. Yumi was smiling, and enjoying the best moment of her life, while Ulrich too was as well. "Ulrich?" Yumi questioned. Ulrich this time nodded to her to go on, and she asked, "How are we going to break the news to everyone?" Ulrich thought a moment, and finally replied, "We'll figure it out. But for now, lets escape."**

_So I took your hand and we figured out  
That when the tide comes  
I'd take you away_

**They both ran to the gates and went towards town.**

_If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares_

**They had both always laughed at the idea of jumping into a fountain, and that's exactly what they did.  
When they were both in it, Yumi slipped and banged her head... starting to sink into the cool waters in which they played in.**

_I'm sinking slowly  
So hurry hold me  
Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on  
Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone_

**Ulrich gasped andgrabbed her hand, pulling her into himand carried her out of the fountain.  
He saw she was breathing... she opened her eyes, and smiled.**

_If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares_

**"You care too much." Yumi giggled.**

_All you wanted was somebody who cares  
If you need me you know I'll be there  
Oh, yeah_

**Ulrich laughed along and whispered into her ear, "I'll always care."**

_If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares_

**Yumi then questioned, "Does this make you my boyfriend?"**

_Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone _

**He nodded and replied, "I'll always be here."**  
_**---------------------------------------------------------------  
even tho, its probably not that good... I'd appreciate reviews... EVERY story i read, good or bad gets a review from me. Why can't everyone just review that reads this? Please::puppy eyes:**_

Thanks!


End file.
